


Wasp's Brood

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Corruption, Crying, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay, Horror, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Parasitica, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raphael - Freeform, TMNT, Wasp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Based loosely on the 2k12 episode "Parasitica".Leo's infected, the egg hatched early, and now Raphael is cornered...





	Wasp's Brood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kheodore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheodore/gifts).



All it had taken was one sting.

Raphael collapses to the floor, fire running through his skin as his screams echo around the room. The creature, that... that  _ thing _ clings to his back as he falls, scuttling up his body and pinning him to the ground with his backside raised. Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

The door creaks. Raphael strains his neck side, eyes snapping onto his brother at the doorway, his figure illuminated by the bright light behind him. That strange, vacant look on his face. Cold. Black eyes. Sinister smile. Yellow gunk dripping from his lips.

Raph's throat tightens as Leo closes the door on him.

"Leo!" It locks shut with a loud click. Raphael is plunged into darkness within seconds. Everything goes quiet. Still and calm, aside from that weight on his back. That thing he doesn't want to think about.

He was going to  _ die _ .

It starts moving just then, as if reading his thoughts. Those thin legs scraping at his shell again as it climbs over his shell. Mandibles snapping above his head. Wings buzzing angrily above him. Raphael feels his chest constrict. His heart's pounding. He's about to burst. 

Further it climbs him, clinging to him. Raphael mentally squirms as the legs digging into him, and all the while the poison courses through him. He can't even move. His limbs are paralysed. His body is stuck, his mind failing. Thoughts flying around at a million miles an hour. How was he going to get out? What was he going to do? 

Tears tickle his cheeks as the wasp shifts again, pressing something slimy up against his hole. 

It pushes inside of him, spreading him, opening him up, and Raphael's voice cracks. The slimy tendril snakes its way into his body, burrowing deep inside of him. Unable to squirm, Raphael can only affirm the discomfort with a pitiful cry, his breathing ramping. Deep, harsh breaths. Painful breaths.

Terrified breaths.

The wasp stabs it's spindly limbs into his body, oblivious to its prey's fear. Slime drools down onto his face from above, and Raphael chokes as it seeps into his nose and mouth. He wrinkles his beak. It burns, searing through his throat and sinuses. A dizzying warmth rolls across him. The weight atop him seems to rumble and hum, and Raphael's eyes widen as something thick and slimy lodges itself against his rear.

It digs in slowly, warm and thick as it's deposited deep inside of him. He can't breathe. His lungs are on fire. A strangled wail escapes his lips.

But then something in his brain clicks.

It's weird. A numb, hazy sensation, like the slow burn of the venom in his bloodstream. His skin flushes and tingles, and all at once every part of him becomes overwhelmingly sensitive to the touch. Another lump slides into his body and his nerves burst into flames.

And all at once those cries of terror are fading. His heart is fluttering rather than pounding, his mind dazed and thick. It's... It's hard to... to think... Think about... what?

Another one. Raphael groans. His slit bulges.

There’s more buzzing. Agitated or.. or excited. Pleased? Was the wasp pleased?

It doesn't matter. He's being filled again, the wasp pumping more of that slime and lumps into him. Another weight drops inside him, then another, and another. There's at least a dozen now: thick and heavy and warm. Just the thought of that should make him sick, but his body roars in approval. His stomach twists and burns, and Raphael whimpers as his cock comes loose of its slit. 

More. More and more come. Raphael's not scared anymore. Everything thrums. Everything tingles. He's drooling, not even thinking when he begs the wasp. A shaky, needy: "M-More..."

More…

His cock aches. Part of his brain is screaming at him but he can’t focus on it. Just… Just focus on his body. It feels  _ good. _ He needs more.

_ More _ .

Time rolls over him. His mind sinks. Everything goes numb. By the time the wasp pulls loose of him he can just barely move again, but even that's difficult with the weight inside of him. Mustering his remaining willpower, Raphael drags himself across the floor to the far wall of Leonardo's room, props his shell against the wall, and whines as he expels a thick, alien-looking egg.

His cock throbs as the egg falls to the ground. Raphael groans. He's trembling all over, body hypersensitive to everything, and all he wants is more. He's so tempted to just…. crawl back to the wasp. Let it use him all over again. 

But he doesn't. Panting, he instead looks up wearily to the door. The room is still dark, but he can make out the outlines of light gleaming through the cracks. The world out there seems so distant. Sounds clatter around his ears. Buzzing, mandibles clicking, screams of fear and terror. Mikey crying out his brothers' names.

And then nothing. Silence.

Blinking away the inky black drops forming in his eyes, Raphael whimpers as he drops his glassy gaze back down to the egg, stomach churning as another slimy lump pushes to get out. He closes his eyes, clutching his slightly distended shell, and lets the venom and the gentle hum of the wasp's wings lull him into a disturbed sleep.

 


End file.
